


deathbeds

by jayhalstead



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Follows s3 canon sort of, One Shot, Prompt - an excerpt from a fic ill never write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhalstead/pseuds/jayhalstead
Summary: And that's the problem, isn't it? William never promised her the stars.He was who he said he was.orthe one where William returns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - An excerpt from a fic I'll never write. I hope I did it justice because I really love these two!  
> Enjoy!

They've been locked inside of Isak's room for hours now.

  
Just countless cycles of talking and silence. There is no rush despite knowing eventually they'll have to leave this room. They'll have to resume their lives together or apart. There is a big decision to make.

  
Noora ignores that detail. Its better to think she'll give him a second chance after talking through as much as they can.

  
Everyone deserves a second chance but she wouldn't return to the ruins.

  
She wants to rip his mind apart piece by piece to get an ounce of what he's thought over the last few months.

  
Were they too young? Were they just too damaged?

  
William's exhausted. She can see it in the weight his shoulders carry, the dark circles that frame underneath his eyes, and the unkempt hair that hasn't seen a pair in scissors in months. He's half laying on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor and hands clasped resting on his stomach. He's staring at the ceiling and she wonder's how many days he's spent like this back at their apartment.

  
_Their apartment._ Noora almost scoffs. It hasn't been their apartment in months.

  
She makes her way over and lays down beside him. The warmth radiating off his body is enough to make her question her decision. She lays with her hands straight down by her side and she wants to think its because she's creating a safe barrier. The real reason is so she can sit on her hands easily if she has the urge to touch him.

  
Her fingertips are already burning.

  
Its unfair how much her body reacts to his. Because all these months she's been suffering. She's the one who has been plastering fake smiles upon her lips, laughing until her stomach hurt to drown the tears wanting to spring from her eyes, and continually faking the confidence she once had.

  
He tilts his head towards her, the light hitting his brown eyes just enough to soften them, "I made you a promise once. It may have not seemed like one at the time but I meant it. I still do."

  
Every single memory runs through Noora's mind like a broken record. Every word, every look, and every laugh shared. Noora remembers the way he first smiled at her thinking it'd be so easy for him to sweep her off her feet, the way he was so confident she'd give him an ounce of her time, the way he'd silently laugh when she did something awfully cute, or the intense stare full of love he'd give her right before she'd kiss him.

  
And that's the problem, isn't it? William never promised her the stars.

  
He was who he said he was.

  
She gets lost in her thoughts. She doesn't register the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes until the bed is shifting and he's leaning towards her. His thumb is gently brushing them off her pale cheeks.

  
He breaks the silence, his voice more confident than before, "I won't give up."

  
William had looked her dead in the face that day and made it known that she was going to be his girl. Secretly, she had wanted the same thing but reality was nagging at her. Telling her that she couldn't because it wasn't fair to Vilde. Vilde was a good person and William had been the worst kind of person he could be towards her. He was a certified asshole who had no consequences. She was going to be the one to teach him a lesson.

  
Except in the end, William taught her one.

  
"I wanted to hate you. I wanted you so badly to prove me right but you never did." That was the biggest pill for her to swallow. That no matter how many mistakes he made it never made her love him any less.

  
William always had a way to keep her on his side.

  
Her chest felt tight like her heart was ready to explode from her chest. The unbearable pain threatening to devour her. The words came out broken and barely heard, her voice cracking as each word spilled from her lips, "So why did you make me love you? Why did you break us the way you did?"

  
William just stares at her. She feels his breath leave his body. The sheer force of realization knocking every part of him off kilter. She wanted those questions to haunt him, to replay like an echo into the nothingness. Exactly the way it did to her. At the same time, she didn't want to make him hurt more than he already does.

  
That's the fucked up part.

  
Abruptly, William sits up, pulling her up with him. His hands frame her face so gently, it makes her fall apart even more. "I never meant for this to happen. I was trying to make myself better for you. I wasn't good enough and we both knew that." He desperately wanted to be a better man for her. It was like a trigger was flicked every time he got too close to what he considered happiness.

  
Noora stands up frantically, pacing back and forth trying to grasp what he finally revealed to her. All this time, it was his selfish need to fit this ideal he thinks she had of him.

  
She finally breaks the silence, "Stand up."

  
William shamelessly follows her demands, its the least he could do.

  
She gets real close to him, right in his face. She tilts her chin like she always does before giving him a piece of her mind.

  
Noora can never say he's ever dulled the fire inside her - he's always lit the match.

  
"Listen to me, William Magnusson." she starts off, a finger on his chest. "You don't get to make that decision for me! I never wanted you to chance. I love you for who you are."

  
Love and not loved, William thinks. Its a small relief. "I wanted to give you a good life." he states. His voice adamant,"You deserved that."

  
"By what? Working all hours and never seeing me? I don't care about your money, your status, or fancy apartments. I care about you being there by my side. Being the man I fell in love with."

  
"What else do you want?" he asked, staring at her openly. She'd draw the line right here. It was her or London.

  
"I want you to come home."

  
William reached out for her hands, tightening them in his grip, "Home has always been you."

  
Noora could get him back. Maybe not today, tomorrow, or in a month.

  
_Someday._ She liked those odds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated! xo.


End file.
